


A Fighters Life

by Mtlesbian20



Category: N/A - Fandom, No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 12:51:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13271811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mtlesbian20/pseuds/Mtlesbian20
Summary: Follow in the life of Allison Treco, as she fights, loves, and loses people that she holds most dear.****This story contains derogatory terms involving LGBT. I am not against the LGBT, I am gay myself. The terms only serve to enhance the characters and the plot line. Please love everyone no matter their sexuality.****





	1. Chapter 1

Across the ring stands the biggest girl I've faced yet. This is my fourth fight of the night. I'm literally so dead, but I'm the only undefeated fighter, so everyone wants to be the person to beat me. One more tonight and then I'm going home. It's late and I have school tomorrow so hopefully, this will be a quick match.

The loud TING! of the bell brings me out of my inner musing and my focus back to the match. She comes charging at me, throwing a punch wildly towards my face. Ducking, I catch her knee that was trailing the punch. She was expecting me to duck. I'm gonna need to change up my style so that I can catch her off guard. Flipping forward and away from her, I spin-kick out as I turn to face her, clipping her jaw in the process. Resetting my feet, I get ready for the counteroffensive that I know is coming. She charges again and this time I'm ready for her. She throws the same punch as last time, this time I grab her wrist and twist it behind her, hearing the snapping and grinding of the bones as they break. Shoving her away, she falls to the floor holding her injured arm. Most would get up and continue fighting, however, I hear the soft slapping of her tapping out. Wow, why would you give up that easily? Oh well, I get paid the same either way.

Stepping out of the ring I head towards the pay table, winning four matches tonight, plus being the only undefeated, means I get paid $2100. That should cover everything I need for the next few days. Well, I guess I should get home, it's gonna be a long day tomorrow, and I have a lot of homework to finish.


	2. Chapter 2

Ahhh high school, the shittiest place on earth. Welcome to Eldgrove High School. A place where jocks run everything, cheerleaders are in charge and everyone else is low hanging fruit. Well, there is no one lower hanging than me, Allison Treco. Well, can't really be very surprising. I have my hands wrapped every day in white bandages, with black skinny jeans and a studded belt, not to mention my band tees that I wear on a daily basis under my leather jacket. What they hate the most about me though, is that every day I come riding in on my motorcycle.

Well, either way, I am top of my class and I support myself after my parents' car accident. Once a week a social worker comes to visit and check up on me. It was stipulated that I remain in my family home no matter my age and someone either come live with me or check up on me. Not to mention that I have an after-school job at a local auto body shop. This is just gonna be a really long day for me, having to deal with them and then going out to work for a few hours, before trying to figure something out for dinner. Well, guess I better get to English. At least I'm good at that subject and I can stare at Sarah Pantones ass all of class. I mean what can I say, she's hot, yet she's head bitch at this school, so you never say anything to her unless you have a death wish from her or her boyfriend, Josh Shank. Well, time to start my living hell.

Walking into English, I notice that there's a group assignment on the board, and guess who my partner is, Sarah Pantones, joy. Well, this is gonna be a long couple weeks. Sitting in my seat, I can feel her glare on the back of my head, until my teacher starts his lessons for the day, explaining the assignment and giving out the due dates. I don't pay attention, all I hear is my heart beating a million miles per hour in my ears and the drone of my teacher's voice as he shares who the groups are going to be. Finally, he tells us to get together with our partners to pick a topic and plan sometimes to meet up and work.

The chair next to me screeches loud as it's pulled out, letting me know that Sarah has sat next to me. Turning to face her, she meets my eyes with a stone-cold glare.

"When do you want to meet, because I don't want to be around some dyke like you for longer than I have to." She snaps before chuckling quietly.

"We can meet tomorrow, I have to work today." I whisper, not wanting to offend her and trying to not offend my place beneath her on the totem pole.

"Fine, I'll come over to your house after school tomorrow and you're going to drive me." She flips her long raven hair over her shoulder as she walks out of the room as the bell rings. I gather my stuff and follow, dreading the rest of the day to follow as the crappy start of my English class.

The rest of the day went fairly quickly before having to go to work. Putting my helmet on I see Sarah walking over towards me.

"You better have an extra helmet for me tomorrow or a car because that looks like a death trap." She states before handing me a piece of paper and marching away back to her boyfriend. Opening it, I see it's her phone number so we can work on the project. At the bottom, there's a note 'Doesn't mean I like you.' Well, I'm glad we understood that fact. C'est la vie, I can't be late for work. I start up the bike and head off, feeling her stare on my back.


	3. Chapter 3

It's amazing how many people come from school just to have me fix up their car, yet want nothing to do with me otherwise. When I get to work, I see Sarah's boyfriend Josh waiting at the desk. Throwing on my black work shirt, I go up to him.

"Can I help you?" I ask in my work voice, acting like I don't know who he is.

"Yeah, my car needs its checkup and an oil change." He says in that preppy 'I'm better than everyone' tone.

"That'll be $60 for it all," I say as I grab my toolbox from under the desk. Seeing him put the money and his keys on the counter, I grab his receipt and tell him that it'll be about 45 minutes for everything. He waves me off while going to sit in the waiting area. I roll my eyes and head out to pull his car into the shop.

It's an expensive car, but really powerful. As I'm looking through the car, I notice that the intake gasket is torn. I head out and tell him that it'll have to be replaced and that it's a $150 part. He takes that out of his wallet and says "Here. Deal with it." I take the money before going back out and replacing the part he needs. It's amazing how good condition this car is in, especially considering it's a 20-year-old car. I wish I could afford a car like this.... After finish and giving him his car back, he glares at me. Now I know why he came in, to talk about Sarah.

"Stay away from her, just do your project and go back to where you belong, at the bottom of the food chain dyke." He throws $40 my way for fixing his car and then drives off. I guess they really aren't happy about me doing this project with Sarah. After that interaction, the rest of my day goes by quickly and before I know it, I'm home in bed, phone in hand, tempted to text Sarah, just to spite him.


	4. Chapter 4

The following day came and went quickly, my mind just mulling over the fact that Sarah was coming over to my house today. Not to mention the threat her boyfriend had made the day before. Waiting by my bike at the end of the day is pure horror. The popular's throw glares my way as Sarah says goodbye to them and heads my way. Holding out the extra helmet towards her, I climb on and start the bike. She eyes it warily before climbing on and wrapping her arms around my waist and holding on for dear life. Not saying anything, I zoom off, listening to the sound of the wind screeching past my ears, or maybe that's just Sarah's shouting behind me to slow down or that I'm going to hit something.

By the time we arrive at my house I swear I have gone deaf from all her shouting. She jumps off the bike and proceeds to continue yelling about my awful driving, not that I listen to any of it anyway. We go into my house and I pull my laptop out while sitting on the couch. Sarah sits next to me, doing the same.

"Well, what do you want to do for this project?" She asks, pulling up a document to start typing out ideas on.

"We could do Greek myths and how they are translated into modern-day stories, or we could demonstrate the progression of romanticism in novels from the early 1900's, to now?" I say, thinking of ways to demonstrate both topics. Knowing Sarah is typing the ideas down from the soft click, click, click of the keyboard as her fingers skillfully maneuver over the keys.

"Well, which would be easier to demonstrate, because personally, it seems it would be much easier to point out different myths in stories, than having to look for quotes demonstrating a specific theme through many different stories." She states, typing down everything she is saying as she is telling me.

"Let's do that then, cause that's exactly what I was thinking." The rest of the night went by fairly quickly with little chatter between the two of us. Driving her home at the end of the night left me thinking that maybe this wouldn't be too bad.


	5. Chapter 5

The following day, I arrive at school and see Sarah hanging with her friends like always. I climb off my bike and start to head into the school. Sarah sees me and gives a small wave with a slight smile, before going back to talking with her friends. I smile back and continue on my way in, not before feeling the glare of Josh on my back. My classes go by quickly and suddenly it's the last class of the day, which just so happens to be English. The board says to sit with our partners, and that we will continue work on our projects.

Sarah sits next to me, and Josh sits right behind us. As if Sarah needs a babysitter. She's a big strong girl that can take care of herself, not like we will be doing anything other than working on our project.

"Hey, so last night, I looked up some books that reference Greek myths, and there are more than I can even count. So, what do you think we should focus on, so as to narrow down our search?" She says, a small smile playing on her lips like she actually happy to see me.

"Well, we should focus on ones that don't directly quote or rewrite the myths, as those don't help our project. From there, I guess it will just have to be personal taste. We should each pick two stories and then we can meet after school again to talk about them." I say, borrowing her pen to write my address and accidentally brushing her hand at the same time. Giving a soft apologetic smile, I put her pen down and slide it over with my address. "Here's my address, in case you need to come over later or something." Smiling at her once more, I get up and head out the door to my bike, hearing "Bye Allison" as I leave. No one has ever said bye like that to me since my parents.


	6. Chapter 6

The following day school came and went without anything really happening. Sarah would smile and wave at me anytime she saw me, and Josh would glare at me every time that happened. The most interesting thing that happened was Sarah sat next to me in English, of her own free will. She didn't have to, we weren't working on our project today. I'm not gonna question it. We talked and passed notes the whole class. It was actually a lot of fun, getting to know her outside of her popular clique.

After school, I was walking to my bike, when I heard an engine in the background. I turn around to see Josh's really expensive car zooming towards me from across the lot. I dive out of the way and flip him off. Before he peals out, I see an apologetic looking Sarah in the passenger seat. I give a thumbs up to show that I'm alright.

The following days followed very similarly. Josh would try and hit me with his car, I swear he is going to break everything I just fixed. I also noticed, that the more he would try and hit me, the more that Sarah would hang out with me. I guess they've been fighting, but it's never been public. Least not to my knowledge. Some days, Sarah would wait by my bike and she would come over to my house to work on our project. Those days, we would spend about an hour on the project and then just talk and watch movies for several more. I learned her favorite movie is The Polar Express, while she learned mine is 101 Dalmatians. Yes, I miss badass am a huge Disney nerd.

Those days where it was just me and her were the most amazing. There were no jealous boyfriends, or societal pressures. It was just two people hanging out and being best friends. God, I loved those times with her. We got closer and closer as we hung out more and more. She would laugh and smile like I have never seen before. Whenever we would watch a movie, she'd cuddle up with me under a blanket or lay her head in my lap. I knew I was starting to develop feelings for her, but it's not as if I could ever tell her. She's with Josh, so I would just go and fight out all my feelings. Almost every night now I would be down in the ring, punch and kicking all of my feelings out. I feel bad for my opponents, cause they are getting the brunt of all of my anger. Either way, I know this will all come to an end once we are finished with this project.


	7. Chapter 7

Not three days later, I'm down in the ring and across from me, I see Josh. I don't know what this is, I never fight people I know and I never fight rich punks like him. If they aren't regular fights, especially if they're rich, a lot of times they're given brass knuckles to make the fight a little more even.

"What the fuck is this?!? I never fight these rich punks. That's literally my only rule." I say to the official, gesturing to Josh.

"Alli, chill. It's ok. He paid close to a million dollars just to fight you. That kind of money we can't just turn down. We didn't even give him knuckles, so you shouldn't have any issue." Alex, our regular official says to me. He's been here as long as I have, he's kinda become like a father to me.

"Fine, I'll do it once. This will never happen again." I step back into my spot and get ready for the fight. Hopefully, this is a quick match cause this is not what I wanted to be doing with my night. The ringing of the bell brings me out of my thoughts and Josh just runs at me. His left fist coming towards my face. I catch it and flip him onto his back before backing away. He gets up and comes at me again. This time doing a spin-kick. I dodge, throwing a couple of punches of my own at his ribs. They connect and he face plants with a loud crash, as he was still off balance from his kick. He groans but gets back up again. His face is scratched up from the fall, and he now has brass knuckles on.

"What the fuck Alex, I thought you said you didn't give him knuckles!" I scream at him, dodging wild punch after wild punch.

"We didn't! He must have stolen them or brought them." Alex yells back after I get hit in the ribs. I'm down on my knees, I felt my rib break on that. Fuck that hurt, now I just want to beat this fucker more than before.

I get back up and punch him in the face. He swings at me, connecting with my face. I backflip, kicking him in the face, right under his chin. He passes out as my knees give out under me. I won, thank god. I was not losing to that prick. "Alli, fuck, are you okay? Someone get my car, quick!" Alex yells at the crowd and I see his brother Kyle run to get his car before I pass out in his arms from the pain.


	8. Chapter 8

Next thing I know, I hear this obnoxious beeping in my ear. There are shoes softly padding up and down a hallway, indistinguishable voices in the distance and right next to me is just soft breathing. I try to open my eyes to see who it is, but they refuse to open. I can only listen to what is going on around me.

The door opens to whatever room I'm in. There's a deep sigh as the person speaks. "Ky she's still here. I wonder who she is to Alli. She's been here all week since she found out."

"I don't know, I'm sure Alli will tell us when she wakes up. Let's just leave the flowers. Unfortunately, we can't stay today." Ahhh, so it's Alex and Kyle, that makes sense.

I feel two kisses on my head and then heard the door close. At the sound of the door closing, I feel the person to my right stirring. There's a soft groan, as I'm assuming they stretch. Whoever they are, takes my hand and clears their throat.

"Allison, please wake up. I've been so worried since I heard. I don't even know why you're here, but you're scaring me. It's been a week since I've seen your eyes or heard your laugh. Josh has been boasting about how he's the one that put you here, but I see how his neck is in a brace and the black eye he has, so I bet he cheated somehow. We have been fighting about me coming to see you. He doesn't think it's worth it, that I shouldn't be friends with you, but I know he's wrong. You're so different from anyone I've ever met. You have been starting to mean a lot to me, and I'm not really sure why, but I really want to spend time and find out." She finishes, placing a kiss on my forehead.

At this point, I decided that I needed to wake up if nothing so that Sarah didn't sound so sad. I focus on getting my eyes to open ever so slowly. I hear the softest gasp from beside me as she realizes that I'm waking up.

"Allison, canyouhearmeAreyouokAreyouinpainDoyouneedmetocallthedoctors" There's a large intake of air as my eyes open. Jeez, she said that so fast, and all on one breath.

"I'm alright Sarah. I wouldn't mind some water though; my throat is really dry. I have been out for a week."

"Yea sure, give me a second." She gets up and grabs me water. Handing it to me, she asks, "So want to tell me what really happened to make you end up in here?"

"That's a long story, I'll tell you some other time. I just want to talk like we normally do, without any of this drama."

"Okay, that sounds like a great idea." She smiles that smile that I know and love, and so for the next two days that I'm in the hospital, we talk and laugh and have fun as best we can, cause well I'm in the hospital. She would tell me what was happening at school, and she had picked up all my homework and helped me do it so that I wouldn't be behind when I got back to school. Friday, I am finally going back to school, and I'll really get to see her again in school, not that I expect her to hang out with me like she does now. Ah well, I guess some things never change.


	9. Chapter 9

Today we are supposed to hand in our projects. Sarah sat next to me again, like she had every day for the past couple weeks before I missed school, unlike normal though, Josh sat on the complete opposite side of the room, glaring holes into the back of my skull with his one good eye, as I had left a pretty nasty black eye on the other one.

"Hey, why aren't you sitting with Josh today? We don't have to sit together anymore; the project is over." I ask, even though I would be disappointed if she sat somewhere else.

"I enjoy your company. You're real, unlike most of the people at this school. Even though you don't tell me where the bruises are from, I know that you get them for a good reason. I can tell by how proudly you wear them every day, by how when you have them, you seem to hold yourself higher." She says, a slight twinkle playing in her eyes.

"Why Sarah, if I didn't know any better I would say that you like being my friend," I say, faking a small laugh, hurting inside, knowing she truly doesn't want to be my friend.

"I do like being your friend. I broke up with Josh because he wanted me to stay away from you. Said that if I hung out with you I would catch the 'dyke disease.' I told him he could go jump off a cliff if he thought that was true. So now here I am, friends with only you and all the happier for it." She says, smiling bigger than when I let her try and drive my motorcycle, and then she proceeded to scratch the entire side of it.

"Wow, I um, wow. I honestly have no words. No one has cared for me so much except my parents. I really don't know what to say. This means a lot to me, but I don't want you to lose your popularity just because of me." I say frowning when I realize that she will be picked on now because of me.

"I'm losing my popularity because it means nothing in the long run. Real friends and real relationships mean more and will last longer than popularity. You mean a million times more to me than popularity does. I am your friend now and forever more." She says smiling before leaning over and kissing my cheek. The bell rings and she gets up, winking at me as she walks out of the room. The last thought on my brain before I enter the school as the official friend of Sarah Pantones is wow everything is about to change. I can already hear the chatter of Sarah kissing my cheek and I have yet to even leave my classroom.


	10. Chapter 10

That day was the beginning of the end for me. Everything changed the moment I left that classroom. People would say 'hi' to me in the hallway and want to know about my day, and even be my friend. The populars weren't too happy that I was now popular, but oh well, no one really asked for their opinion anyway.

The day we got together was really interesting. *FLASHSBACK* We were hanging out at my house like we did every day after school when suddenly I just feel a pair of lips on me. I kiss back, cause well, what else are you really supposed to do when someone kisses you.

"Thank fucking god, I've been wanting to do that for two weeks."

"Umm, really? I've been wanting to do that too."

"So umm maybe, do you want to be my girlfriend? Maybe? You don't have to if you don't want to..."

I shut her up with a kiss. "Yes, of course." She smiles bigger than I've ever seen before and kisses me again. *END FLASHBACK*

Smiling as I get off my bike, I see my girlfriend running towards me. I wrap my arms around her and hold her close.

"How are you today?" Kissing her lightly and seeing her eyes shine as I do so.

"I'm good, Josh tried to talk to me again. His words being to 'make me see straight again.' I honestly think that he's just mad that you're better than him. He can't change my mind, not now anyway." She smiles up at me, before dragging me into the building for another day of school. I have no idea what I would do, were it not for the English project that got us together. I no longer fight either, she got me out of that. She thought that working at the car shop was enough since I had already paid off the house and I worked enough hours to cover my phone bill.

I can't be thankful enough, cause three days after she got me to quit, the cops found the operation and shut it down. I have a feeling that was her doing, but it has made my life all the better. Matter of fact, it has kept me alive. Well, no one can say she doesn't care about me. I still wear my wraps though, I think I always will. They remind me of a time when I was alone, and now I can look around and see that I have some of the best friends in the world and the best girlfriend in the world.


End file.
